


Dragon Keeper

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancestors, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Death, Dragons, Past life, Really confusing story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original work from me. </p><p>The story is simple, the person is an old hero and a legend. But no one knows who he is. And he is the first person who was the "Dragon Keeper". He was born in (year 18 B.C.)  Haifa, Israel. 'Antarah Hafiz.</p><p>"What Im here to tell, is a long tale of Dragon Keepers. And no, I don't need no peanut gallery. Being raised in the south, it could’ve been easy. Grow crops and stuff like that. But I ain’t here to say anything of it. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Keeper

Being broke, you would think how helpless we are. But we hear everything from the streets. The lies, the sweet juicy stories, all woven by everyone. But what you don't know, is that a certain thing can be real. Like the guy next to the young lady, who is casting silly magic.

I know, I know. I hear alright, ‘Magic isn't real.’ But on the contrary it's pretty real. Sure, the magic he has is pretty. But sadly it's petty, he could be of someone great. But I can already hear the criticism from miles away. Trust me, I didn't wind up on no streets to talk about this “bullshit” of magic.

What Im here to tell, is a long tale of Dragon Keepers. And no, I don't need no peanut gallery. Being raised in the south, it could’ve been easy. Grow crops and stuff like that. But I ain’t here to say anything of it.

No sirey. Nothin’ of it. The story starts with a man, know as 'Antarah Hafiz. He was raised by a lonely mother. During the older-oldest days. Hell years. But now its been seventeen thousand four hundred and seventy-seven years. Not including time of his birthrights. I can go on and on ‘bout the stupid birthrights. But for him, I wouldn’t be here. Because he was my nine hundredths grandfather. He was officially the starter of Dragon Keepers. He was the first one to hold the first dragon that the world forgot.

 

* * *

 

(year 18 B.C.)

It was the year before everything began to unfold. Set this marker, as the day of Dragon Keepers. With the dust, sand, and the unforgiving cold that shook the mind of a seven year old. The market barely even awoken, as it appears to have less customers. People would wake up in the most ungodly hours of the morning just for a small thing of fish, bread, and meager bowl of water. Now assuming the market’s people will allow low amount of trade.

You see, young ‘Antarah, would work everyday in the most difficult places. He tries to connect ties with many people he has worked with. Sure, they move countless hours and days. But today is their final trip. Because this is the place where the gods placed him as the keeper of a dragon. Now, you probably have an idea on how this will go down. But give me a chance to blow your minds.

Not only did the gods decide he is the dragon keeper, but this will be time where he is separated from his mother. She was old and worn down, having trouble moving her bones, swollen areas, and an old heart. She lived a long life, have a son, but she will be forced to stay in one spot. And that spot is the starting of Haifa, Israel.

 

* * *

 

Looking around, the petty magician left the scene. It appears he lost his attention to the little groups of people. Feeling the cool, rough brick scraping the old body. Laying the head on the cool bricks, I could feel something moving in my baggy clothing. Barely any movement a little head popped out of its hidey hole. And what you are assuming is correct, it's a dragon.

He's been here, rarely ever appearing from the worn out shirt. Whispering comfortably “It’s alright my little bambino. Glad to see your still alive. I bet you're hungry.” I could hear it rumbling softly underneath all that clothing. Gently holding the bricks, I heaved myself from the abused floor. I knew where to go when hunting for food. Besides the trashcans, but with me ‘walking’ poorly, you would assumed I was badly injured. And I wouldn't lie, but here's the thing.

We are all mortal beings. But our hearts are sometimes not in the right places. Finally made it to the place. I put the little guy down as I helped myself. Ripping off a piece of bread, I laid it upon my hand and waited for the little guy to eat. Before he was chubby and now he is nothing but bones. Sure skin, but mainly bones since we dont got nothin’ at times to eat.

I could see he is at faint. I know that feeling, feeling of nothing, hopeless, full of air. Thats when everything went very faint. From that moment I felt sorry for leaving him here. Looking down, there was a soft patch of blood. Graving where my heart should be. Lack of feeling anything, I fell roughly on the pavement, as I could hear the screams of not just the people but silently of my friend who is dying underneath me.


End file.
